A garment carrier which provides a flexible material having a fastener with matable parts capable of engagement when a garment is rolled within the flexible material.
Over garments such as coats, sweaters, sweatshirts, suit coats, or the like are often removed when a person enters a temperature controlled environment such as a transportation terminal such as an airport terminal or bus terminal. When the person removes the over garment, the garment may be held by person or set aside. The removed garment whether held or set aside can become soiled, damaged or stolen. Additionally, when removed carrying the garment can be an inconvenience because of the size of the garment or because a plurality of garments are removed and carried.
Conventional garment carriers typically provide a fixed external configuration into which a garment can be placed for storage or transportation such as suitcases or garment bags. Suitcases or garment bags may not be readily available once checked, may be difficult to open to receive a single garment for storage, and may not reconfigure to a sufficiently small size to be carried on the person.
The inventive garment carrier described herein addresses each of these problems.